


Raise Your Glass

by heidi



Series: Winchesters/Booze: An OTP? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fanvids, Gen, P!nk song, Parents & Children, Video, booze, raise your glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in my series of Winchesters/Liquor OTP!! fanvids. Spoilers through Season 7, Episode 10.<br/>It wants to be "a happy, kick-ass ensemble vid to "Raise Your Glass" by Pink, with everyone happy and drinking and generally being awesome underdogs getting up to all sorts of hijinx. Featuring Sam and Dean and Bobby and John and Jo and Ellen and Bela and EVERYONE..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/gifts).



This vid was created for Balefully as part of the 2011 SPN_J2_Xmas fest, and it was so much fun to do - I hope you have fun watching it...

**Title** : [Raise Your Glass to the Winchesters (and Friends)!](http://youtu.be/tvTfw_XMiss)  
 **Gift For** :  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing** : Ensemble with some Sam/Dean and Various Characters/Booze  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : Spoilers through 7.10, including for new characters introduced in Season 7.  
 **Set to** : "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk  
 **Prompt** : She requested a "happy, kick-ass ensemble vid to "Raise Your Glass" by Pink, with everyone happy and drinking and generally being awesome underdogs getting up to all sorts of hijinx. Featuring Sam and Dean and Bobby and John and Jo and Ellen and Bela and EVERYONE..."  
 **Notes** : It's not 100% happy, but I hope it's kick-ass, and it's very ensemble-ish. , thank you SO much for the awesome prompt! This was so much fun to make! And technically, it's now the fourth in my series of Winchesters/Liquor fanvids, so it's clearly a theme I enjoy. I hope you like it!

It's on YouTube at the best holiday video url ever: <http://youtu.be/tvTfw_XMiss> \- it was completely random, but consider it a holiday gift from YouTube.


End file.
